Dreams of Reality
by bluedranzer77
Summary: o"That is when I learned that the life I had lived was a half truth, that there was more to my family and I that I knew of. Of Hyrule. Of my destiny."o --Shanaia Leonard The rewritten version of 'Silver Wishes and Golden Dreams'


You know... it's kind of funny how you live, thinking you're one person, and then some time later, something you never thought would happen... well, happens. And because of that 'something' you find out that what you thought was your life, really isn't. You're still you... but there's something _new_ about you, something that you'll spend the rest of your life figuring out.

I thought I was just a normal human girl, going to school and hanging out with my friends when I had time that homework didn't use up. Or if I wasn't hanging out with friends, I'd be playing videogames, or on my computer, surfing the web. All that was temporarily suspended when _that_ event happened.

...I'm not making much sense, am I? Well, half the time I don't even understand myself, so you're not alone in that.

'_That' _is when I learned that the life I had lived was a half truth, that there was more to my family and I that I knew of.

888888888

"Now, finish numbers ten and sixteen for homework on Thursday and.."

I hate math. Honestly, I wouldn't even take this class if it wasn't what I needed to get into the university I wanted. The people who actually liked this class? Let's just say I don't really talk with them that much.

"Hey, you free to go to that new game store today with me?" I turned my head discreetly to my desk neighbour, Alicia. She was a small little thing, maybe a few inches shorter than my 5'2, with layered black hair, brown skin and eyes, and glasses that I totally wanted to borrow for awhile since they were transitional. I was kind of opposite to her, in where I had long blonde hair (not the fake blonde like other girls, but REAL blonde) green eyes, and rather pale skin.

"Um... I guess I could. Mom wanted me to go grocery shopping though." She nodded her head and pretended to look like she was working when the teacher looked over at us before turning back to me.

"Okay, I'll help out. I have to return the tin your mom sent over those cookies in anyway. I know where." She turned back to her work, leaving me to mentally go over what I was going to do today.

I was very happy when the bell rung half an hour later, signalling the end of another school day. It was a Thursday, so there was some energy in everyone in that they only had to go though one more day before it was the start of the much looked forward to weekend. I quickly made my way to my locker, shoving my math 12 text book into it before grabbing my coat. Alicia met me down by my car after we had managed to meet up with each other in the packed and squishy hallways. We spent the 10 minute drive listening to some new band that had come out. I didn't really care for it, but Alicia loves listening to the radio whenever she could.

"Idiot!" I almost stomped on the break when a stupid driver cut in front of me, almost making me ram into them.

"Jerks." Alicia made a funny gesture at the guy in the car before looking the other way as I made my way past the truck and into the mall parking lot. We wasted no time in booking it for the entrance as soon as I stopped.

The store wasn't really anything special, and it seemed to be a family run business, as they had a ton of old games that were hard to find. We left after about a half hour, wishing we had a little more money to spend on a copy of _Final Fantasy_ for the NES. The grocery store was after that, and we did a little bit of window shopping at the clothing stores before we headed back to my car and home. Dinner was much the same as any other night, me myself, my mother, brother and father.

I guess my brother is like me, but he's so much taller than me, like try 5'9''. He got his hair cut last month, because he was starting to rival me in the long hair factor. It now just reached his ears. He also has that whole 'older brother protective mode' since he's two years older than my 17.

"Honey..." My mother got cut off talking to my brother as the phone rang.

"I'll get it." My father volunteered, setting his supper aside. I wasn't all that interested in who was on the other line until my father's expression darkened and paled at the same time before he shot my mother this _look_. My brother seemed to sense the change in the atmosphere, looking at both my parents before he got up and tugged on my arm.

"Oi, shrimp, I need your help lifting something out of my car." I arched an eyebrow (I succeeded this time!) at the change in him before I shrugged, abandoning my supper to follow him out of the house and to his rather nice shiny black car. I think it was some sort of Toyota or Acura or something like that. I don't pay attention to cars much like him.

"Grandfather wanted me to bring this home for father." It seemed he wasn't lying, for he opened his trunk to pull out two long brown paper packaged boxes. I wondered what could be in there.

"So you weren't inventing some silly excuse to get me out of there." I stated, rather than questioned. He gave me a small smirk and put the larger of the two packages in my outstretched arms. It was rather heavier than it looked, but nothing I couldn't handle.

"Maybe. Maybe not." The trunk made a 'thunk' as Tyson closed it, both of us walking back into the house and into the garage to deposit our loads.

"Mary, Tyson knows but shouldn't we—"

"Richard... Her birthday is only a few more months away... I don't think what my father called about was... _that_."

"But what if it is? Can we really afford to wait another three months?"

"Tell me what?" Both of my parents stopped mid conversation to look at me in surprise, and dare I speculate, guilt?

"It's... not important. Yet." Father added after my mom elbowed him in the side.

"...ok." I knew I wouldn't get anything out of them when they were like this. My parents were very good at keeping things a secret, and if anyone in this house ever wanted to find something out, you'd usually have to stoop to door handle level.

"Um, I think I'm going to go to bed early. Today was tiring." They both nodded wearily, going into the living room to talk quietly.

"I don't suppose I could ask you why mom and dad are acting like the world is ending..." His silent shake of the head was enough of an answer.

"Ugh, fine. But you're taking me out for ice cream tomorrow then."

"Sure thing, squirt." I rolled my eyes and made my way up the stairs and down the hall to my room.

----rfrfrr

A somber air hung over the forest, seemingly coming from a large clearing where one lone, but grand tree stood. Upon looking at this tree, you could sense something special about it. Perhaps not anymore, but if you had looked at it days ago, when it's large trunk had more color and the leaves that weren't falling had an unfrail and life filled hue.

"No... Great Deku Tree." A glowing blue sphere of light hovered in the air next to a child, and if you peered into that orb you could see the small womanly figure inside with wings sprouting from her.

"Great Deku Tree... Are you sure she's coming?" Asked a young boy, clothed in the green of the forest. Tears kept flowing from startlingly clear blue eyes, one always following after the other.

"I... say this with certainty... Link... young child... you must look for..." A large groan, like a tree makes when it's bending and breaking filled the clearing as all the remaining color drained upwards from the trunk of the Great Deku Tree.

"No!" The fairy flew up to the tree, flying franticly from side to side, panicking.

"Fare... well... ... my chil...dren..." The earth trembled for a few moments before it stilled. The young boy Link glanced up at the lifeless tree before running a hand over his face, slipping a green gem into the pocket of his tunic.

"Come on Link... We've got that girl to find." Link nodded, allowing the weeping fairy to hide underneath his cap so she could cry in semi privacy.

00000dddd

"Richard... It IS tonight." The older blonde woman shook her husband awake, holding something in front of his face.

"Hu-wha?" He blinked the sleep from his eyes before realizing what his wife held. He grabbed the paper from her, scanning over the contents before swearing under his breath, chucking it aside as he leapt from the bed and thundered out into the hallway.

"Father said he felt the death of the Guardian Tree..." Both parents paused when they flung open the door of their daughter's room, reality setting in.

_That was the day I learned of the land of Hyrule._


End file.
